


let me come home

by ncts00line



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Female Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Fluff, Girls in Love, Hair Dyeing, Trans Female Character, trans renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncts00line/pseuds/ncts00line
Summary: hyuck dyes her hair and her boyfriends and girlfriend swoon





	let me come home

**Author's Note:**

> waddup it's been a wee minute To Clear Up hyuck was born a girl in this fic but renjun is trans i kinda wanna develop that into an actual fic by itself we'll have to see anyway enjoy ! sorry for any mistakes in pronouns or just in general school is frying my brain kdjsjdj

“You're here! You took your time!” Donghyuck exclaimed as she threw her arms around Renjun's neck. She grabbed the latter's hand as she dragged Renjun upstairs to her bathroom. Donghyuck had called Renjun about an hour before, to tell her about how she really wanted to dye her hair silver and how she needed a “responsible adult” to watch over her. Renjun had rolled her eyes, muttering about how she was only older by 3 months but she would be round in half an hour. She had finished the last of her homework before gathering her things and beginning the short walk to Donghyuck's house. 

Donghyuck was giggling as she pulled Renjun up the stairs, and Renjun swears that sound could make flowers grow. 

The house was dark, light coming only from the bathroom at the end of the hallway. Donghyuck pushed the door open, proudly admiring everything she had previously laid out before Renjun had arrived. The younger sat Renjun down on the toilet, placing herself on the side of the bath. Donghyuck pulled a towel from the rail next to her and wrapped it around her shoulders, smiling wide with excitement. Renjun leant her head on the counter and asked, “Why did you choose silver?”

Donghyuck pulled on the gloves and bagan reading the instructions. “Saw a pretty girl with silver hair on Instagram with it. Also, bored with black hair now.”

Renjun smiled as Donghyuck's brow furrowed in concentration. Seemingly satisfied with what she had read, Donghyuck grabbed a brush from the counter. She combed the brush through her shoulder length hair, currently her original shade of black. Donghyuck had tried many colours in her hair before, some notable ones being red, orange, and even once, she had tried rainbow. 

“Renjun, can you please pass me that bowl next to you?”

Renjun passed the bowl, eyes not leaving her phone. “Hyuck, Jen and Jaem wanna come round, is that ok?”

Donghyuck slowed. “Uh, yeah sure it's ok, but tell them they aren't allowed to see me until my hair's done.” A satisfied grin fell onto her face. “Let's do this!”

 

Donghyuck was drying off her hair. She had kicked Renjun out of the bathroom when she began putting the dye on, wanting to surprise her as much as the other two. The hair dryer came to a halt and she styled it quickly in the mirror, pushing her long bangs behind her ears.

“I'm coming out!” She shouted. 

“Again?” She heard someone from the other side of the door jokingly ask.

Donghyuck heard a light smack, and giggled, slowly walking down the hall to her bedroom, where her partners were. She pushed the door open. Renjun was cuddled up in next to Jeno, with Jaemin lay across her chest. All three heads turned to Donghyuck when she walked through the door, Jeno's jaw dropping, Jaemin squealing and Renjun's eyes going wide encouraging her to show off her new hair confidently.

“You look like a fairy!” Jaemin exclaimed, stumbling off the bed and standing in front of his girlfriend. 

“It suits you so much, Hyuck.” Renjun added. 

Jaemin dragged Donghyuck to her bed so she could join them all in cuddling. Jeno's jaw still hadn't closed, so Donghyuck rolled over Jaemin and Renjun, ignoring the shouts and whines from the pair, and squashing herself in between Renjun and Jeno.

“Do you like it?” Donghyuck smirked.

Jeno finally came back to life, only to open and close his mouth like a fish, clearly in shock.

“I think someone's whipped~” Jaemin sang, Renjun laughing at Jeno’s face.

“Yeah, Hyuck, you really do look amazing.” Jeno finally was able to answer, coming back to his senses. 

Donghyuck reached into to press a kiss on to Jeno’s lips. “Not so bad yourself, pretty boy.”

Jeno leaned back into kiss Donghyuck, whispering, “Mine.”

 

( And when Donghyuck whispers back “Craft,” and Renjun whines because he wants kisses too, and when Jaemin tells Donghyuck to shut up before kissing Renjun, Donghyuck truly believes he's been blessed with 3 wonderful partners. )

**Author's Note:**

> hhh sorry it's short I just need to get back into it <3 follow me on twt @dreamiesintl if u wanna


End file.
